


恶魔蛋糕

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Phone Sex, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: “当然不，我还想和你分享一件事。”天使说，“我做出了非常成功的蛋糕。”“是什么蛋糕？”“恶魔蛋糕。”亚茨拉菲尔说。然后他把声音压低，语速也放得更慢：“亲爱的，它实在很美味。”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	恶魔蛋糕

电话响了。

克鲁利不知道现在是几月几号、星期几或者几点钟，只知道这是他“香甜酣畅完全不希望被打扰的睡眠”当中的某一秒。但是电话响了。

而且这是只有亚茨拉菲尔才知道的新号码。

克鲁利哼哼唧唧地从被子里爬出来，发现自己不知道什么时候在睡眠中变回了蛇类形态。于是他哼哼唧唧地蠕动着爬下床、蠕动着挪到电话边，然后用尾巴尖儿卷起话筒。

“天使。”

他说。同时想着下次一定要把电话放在床边，放在一个躺在床上一伸尾巴就能够到的地方。

“克鲁利！”亚茨拉菲尔的声音从听筒里传来，“真不好意思打扰你，你大概还在睡觉呢，但我想你应该偶尔起床活动一下筋骨，这样对身体比较好。”

“对身体比较好。”他干巴巴地重复了一遍，“你的脑子都被奶油糊住了吗？”

“你这条老蛇还在犯起床气呢… …”

克鲁利发出一个鼻音，然后张大嘴打哈欠：“没有，亚茨拉菲尔，很高兴能听到你的声音。”

然后他换了个姿势，把自己盘得更规整一点，依旧用尾巴尖儿卷着听筒：“我现在稍微清醒点了。”

三秒钟的寂静，房间里静悄悄的，长时间睡眠的后遗症还在克鲁利身体里游走，他感觉自己从舌头到尾巴都软塌塌的没什么力气，还有点迟钝。脑子和身体都这样，它们还没完全睡醒的时候都很迟钝。

然后亚茨拉菲尔开口了：“现在的伦敦非常美，春天总是很好的季节。”

“我得提醒你，快夏天了。”蛇又打了个哈欠，“现在天气明显比我刚睡着的时候热。”

“那看来我这时候打电话是明智的，总得有人提醒你这条老蛇换上夏天的睡衣和被子。”天使好像挺自豪。

克鲁利没法反驳。他蔫巴巴地咂咂嘴，刚醒来时趴在床上的确有点闷热。蛇没有汗腺，他不会出汗，但依旧觉得不舒服。

“我会换上夏天的被子，”他说，“还有床单。”

“还有睡衣。”亚茨拉菲尔补充。

“没有睡衣，我没穿睡衣。我把自己睡成一条蛇了。”

天使发出非常短促且圆润的一声“噢”，声调先上扬再下降，然后他说：“听到你什么都没穿真是让人——意外。”

克鲁利哼哼唧唧：“我现在是条蛇。”

“是啊，一条很漂亮很漂亮的蛇。”亚茨拉菲尔继续说，“黑亮的鳞片，有点凉，手感非常好。要是你在我身边就好了，天气实在热，我真想抱抱你。”

恶魔吸了吸鼻子。

“还有你肚皮上的红色鳞片。那儿的鳞片更软一些，或者我可以用‘柔韧’来形容它的触感。我把手掌贴上去再向下按，就能感受到你的体温，还有你呼吸时身体的颤动。”

克鲁利现在感觉更热了，他把身体盘得稍微松了点：“天使，你打电话来就是想说我的蛇类躯体摸起来很舒服吗？”

“当然不，我还想和你分享一件事。”天使说，“我做出了非常成功的蛋糕。”

克鲁利听到自己同时发出抱怨和低沉的笑声：“是什么蛋糕？”

“恶魔蛋糕。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

然后他把声音压低，语速也放得更慢：

“亲爱的，它实在很美味。”

克鲁利把自己盘成很圆很紧凑的一坨。显而易见，亚茨拉菲尔是故意的。他在天气越来越热的这段时间里打来电话，听到自己“没穿睡衣”后说他在做“恶魔蛋糕”，而且“美味极了”。天使念“美味”这个词的方式让他感觉自己像是在发烧，游走在大脑和身体里的迟钝懒散全都变成不安分的小气泡。

他突然异常鲜明地意识到自己没穿衣服，一丝不挂，就这样赤裸着身体和亚茨拉菲尔通电话。就算他现在是条蛇，这个突然清晰起来的认知也让克鲁利有点尴尬，而且另一种明显比尴尬更强烈的感觉正在慢慢苏醒。

“我从来没听说过什么恶魔蛋糕，”他说，“我只知道天使蛋糕。”

“噢，那太可惜了，我来跟你说说它是什么味道。”

克鲁利想说他不想听，他想回去睡觉，然而亚茨拉菲尔已经开始了。

天使那边传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，不知道是在干什么，然后他听到盘子被放在桌面上的声音。

“烘焙这种蛋糕要用大量的巧克力，非常、非常多的巧克力，还有可可粉。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“它看上去并不太可爱，不像天使蛋糕，没那么洁白松软… …它是黑色，你能想象吧，从头到脚都黑漆漆的一块蛋糕，恶魔蛋糕。”

克鲁利吞咽了一下。亚茨拉菲尔对词汇的严谨与准确度要求非常高，他不会用“从头到脚都黑漆漆的”这种形容来描述一块蛋糕，“从头到脚”这个说法不对劲——除非他是故意的。

“不过就像你说的，黑色很有型。”天使停顿了一会儿，然后继续说，“它从外面看起来相当光滑，有柔和的反光，就像你的鳞片那样。我没试过用自己的手去触摸恶魔蛋糕，不过那种触感可以想象。”

笑声从亚次拉菲尔鼻腔里溜出来。

恶魔把身体盘起来、盘得很紧，然后又松开，试图找一个能让自己放松下来的姿势。亚茨拉菲尔的话让温度不断升高，热度积压在身体里，然后压缩、淤积、膨胀，引起莫名其妙的躁动和骚动。

“我不觉得自己的鳞片会摸起来像蛋糕。”他说。

亚茨拉菲尔发出一个鼻音，然后听筒里传来“叮”一声，克鲁利辨认出那是小勺或者叉子在敲击瓷器。

“现在我要开始品尝它了。”天使说，“一个天使，打算品尝美味的恶魔蛋糕。”

伊甸园的蛇盘踞在地板上发出嘶鸣。现在他开始不断打滚，几乎要把红肚皮翻上来，身体里的燥热却完全没法缓解。他当然明白这是什么——这是来自亚茨拉菲尔的性暗示，甚至可以说根本不算暗示。它就是明目张胆的求欢信号，一种情趣… …

在和亚茨拉菲尔滚上床之前，克鲁利认为对方的天使脑袋里没有任何和“欢爱”、“交配”或者“性”有关的知识储备，但事实证明他错得离谱，亚茨拉菲尔非常明白该如何让自己获得快乐，也很擅长从伴侣身上榨取快乐。

对，“榨取”。

克鲁利只能想到这个词，这是最贴切的说法。

“天使。”他嘀嘀咕咕，发出懊恼的鼻音。

“哦——”亚茨拉菲尔说，“我把它切开了，用勺子，精巧漂亮的小勺子。你猜它里面是什么样？”

蛇难耐地蠕动着。他松开尾巴尖，让话筒落在地板上、落在自己头部附近，尾部烦躁不安地甩来甩去，吐着信子发出“嘶嘶”的声音。

“我切开它的时候根本毫不费力，它那么乖巧，那么顺从，我的勺子轻而易举就切入最深处——”

克鲁利闷呼呼地哼了一声。

“然后，你一定想不到它内部有多么柔软粘稠。”亚茨拉菲尔继续说，“松软柔滑的面包和浓郁巧克力，诱人极了，它和你一样懂得什么是‘诱惑’。”

“亚茨拉菲尔，”克鲁利打算开口说点什么，他发现自己声音是哑的，“你真的很混蛋。”

“我知道你喜欢我这样。”

然后他听到听筒里传来一阵非常暧昧的声响——舔舐和吮吸的声音。亚茨拉菲尔的舌头和他的恶魔蛋糕在接吻，粘膜和同样粘稠甜美的巧克力酱，而克鲁利不知道它们哪个更美味一些。

吮吸和舔舐还在继续，然后是咀嚼声，伴随很多细碎模糊的小鼻音，很明显天使是故意的。克鲁利“嘶——”一声把自己打成结再解开，然后拧巴着身子在地板上打挺。

最后是一声吞咽。

“真是美味极了。”亚茨拉菲尔给出了这样一个评价，“但我的男孩，它比起你来还差得多。”

克鲁利发出一声呜咽。

现在他脑子里有很多念头，除此之外，真正的那个“念头”也同样有很多念头。

他的两条阴茎从泄殖腔里弹了出来，胀得有点疼，克鲁利意识到自己已经有很长时间没有和亚茨拉菲尔做爱了。他们上次抚慰彼此的身体是在很久之前，那时候天气还有点冷，蛇哆哆嗦嗦地在沙发上缩成一团打瞌睡。然后亚茨拉菲尔走过来，像风和阳光那样触摸他、抚慰他，把他的身体打开。

当时他甚至还没完全睡醒，脑子昏沉沉的，快感就那样零零碎碎断断续续地冲击他迷糊慵懒的身体，还挺舒服。于是恶魔发出心满意足的哼声，像只大猫。

然后亚茨拉菲尔进入了他。

这下克鲁利完全醒了，他一睁眼就发现自己裸着下半身，双腿被亚茨拉菲尔架在肩头。而那个天使穿得整整齐齐，只拉开了裤子拉链，阴茎埋在克鲁利屁股里。

他还没来得及发出任何声音，那个天使就握着他的腰开始抽插，于是克鲁利醒来后发出的第一个声音是——一声非常不有型的呻吟。

——这段回忆让恶魔的阴茎肿得更厉害了。

“亲爱的，你现在感觉怎样？”亚茨拉菲尔的声音从听筒里传来，他在舔嘴唇，意犹未尽。

“我硬得要命。”恶魔说。

然后他更卖力地扭着身躯，试图通过鳞片和地板的摩擦来刺激阴茎。他需要一场性爱，一场能让人彻底释放的性爱，至少是自慰。

“可怜的小东西。”亚茨拉菲尔感慨。然后他似乎是又把一块恶魔蛋糕放进了嘴里，舔舐、吮吸和咀嚼的声音再一次传来，湿漉漉、黏糊糊。

克鲁利受不了了。他变成人类形态一丝不挂地坐在地板上，阴茎肿胀，双腿之间已经湿了一片。蛇就是这样，蛇喜欢情欲和性爱，亚茨拉菲尔总能轻而易举就把他搞得一塌糊涂。兴奋起来的时候克鲁利不光阴茎胀得厉害，他屁股中间那个窄小的入口也会收缩着流出很多粘稠液体来，像动了情的人类女性。这让那个天使每次都能进入得很轻松，他们做爱时会发出特别淫糜的声音。

克鲁利喜欢那样。

非人类的好处之一就是，在性爱这方面从来不担心受限于性别或者形态，他们可以用任何形态任何方式做爱。克鲁利喜欢亚茨拉菲尔操自己，尤其喜欢天使把他的腿和屁股一起用力掰开，然后用力地、近乎粗暴地操进来。但更多的时候，他们互相抚慰和拥有，互相进入——字面意义上的“互相进入”，他会在天使进入自己时把下半身变成蛇尾，然后用尾部抚慰亚茨拉菲尔身后的敏感点。他也会把自己的两根蛇类阴茎挤进亚茨拉菲尔身体里，有时是后穴，有时是阴道。

天使身体内部就像蛋糕一样柔软。

蛋糕。克鲁利左手握着话筒放在耳边，右手握着自己的阴茎，开始上下撸动。

“亚茨拉菲尔，”他声音哑得厉害，“你才更像是一块蛋糕。”

“啊，的确。”天使回答得毫不犹豫，“你和我做爱的时候也像是在享用一块蛋糕，对不对？”

“你比蛋糕美味得多。”克鲁利嘶声说。

亚茨拉菲尔笑了：“我比你更懂得品尝蛋糕，比如面前的这块… …现在我手指上沾了一些巧克力酱，浓郁甜蜜，有点苦，尝起来和你一样。我要把它舔干净，美味不能浪费。”

然后伴着一声鼻音和暧昧的水声，他开始吮吸手指。

克鲁利吞咽了一下，感觉自己的阴茎因为这句话而变得更硬了，手掌包裹着阴茎上下撸动时产生的快感极其强烈。他身后也湿得厉害，后穴收缩颤抖着希望有什么东西能现在立刻插进来——最好是亚茨拉菲尔的阴茎——然后操得他头昏目眩翻白眼。

“你在抚慰自己的身体，对不对，亲爱的？”亚茨拉菲尔问，“我知道你需要这个，我们很久没做爱了。”

“我以为这就是你的目的。”克鲁利吸了下鼻子。

“这的确是我的目的。我的灵魂在想你，我的男孩，而我的身体在渴望你。”

“你现在在做什么？”

“在做和你一样的事情。”

“那蛋糕——”恶魔又吸了一下鼻子，试图掩盖断断续续渗出来的呻吟。

亚茨拉菲尔说：“蛋糕可以等。”

“我在我的小沙发上，没穿裤子，身下有一张毯子。”天使继续说，“是你盖过的那张，上面还有你的味道。迷人极了。”

“我还在地板上，”克鲁利说，“还好今天不冷。”

“一丝不挂？”

“一丝不挂。”

“噢，真可爱。”天使这么评价。然后鼻腔里发出一些粘腻甜美的喘息：“我握着我的阴茎，想象现在把它包裹住的是你的身体，亲爱的，我想象我在你里面。”

克鲁利再一次用吸气声掩盖呻吟。他松开阴茎，把一根手指探进自己身体里面。先是一个指节，进入得顺畅无比，没有任何阻碍，然后是第二个指节，再然后他又加了一根手指。这下感觉好多了。

“我听到你的声音了，我的男孩。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“我想要你叫出声来。你知道我喜欢听你发出的声音，做爱的时候，你的呻吟和哭泣都特别可爱。”

克鲁利用两根手指在自己身体里抽插，这句话让他彻底放弃了对声音和大脑的控制，于是低哑模糊的呻吟声从喉咙里渗出来，听上去餍足又绝望。

话筒里传来充满赞许的叹息。

“我想象我在你身体里面，想象你把双腿大大张开，身体柔软又漂亮，两腿之间的入口又湿又软，收缩着向我发出邀请。”亚茨拉菲尔的声音在发抖。

“继续，天使，你这个混蛋。”克鲁利又探进了第三根手指，“光是听着你的声音我就湿得不行。”

“我也是，亲爱的，听到你的声音我就兴奋得不得了。”

“你想要我。”克鲁利有些得意。

“我当然想。‘性’是‘爱’的一部分，我爱你，所以我当然想要你，我对你爱得越深，这种渴望就越强烈。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“这段时间我总会想起你。想起你下颌到锁骨的那段曲线——”

克鲁利吞咽了一下。亚茨拉菲尔会在他脖颈上留下很多吻痕，缠绵温柔。

“你漂亮的锁骨——”

那上面同样留下过很多吻痕，还有浅浅的小牙印儿。

“你胸腔到腰腹的起伏——”

亚茨拉菲尔会压在他身上，从锁骨之间的凹陷开始向下舔舐，像侍奉神像那样，像要把克鲁利吃进肚子里一样。

“还有你的腰，像真正的蛇一样，那么柔软，可以折起来。”

亚茨拉菲尔的确会把他的腰折起来，这个姿势可以让天使进入得很深，他们都喜欢这个姿势。

“我总会想到你的红头发是怎样在太阳下闪光，你那双溶金一样的眼睛。”亚茨拉菲尔继续说，词汇与词汇之间夹杂着无数不必要的细小呻吟，“我想到你是怎样走动，怎样迈开腿扭动灵活的腰肢，那双修长笔直的腿又是怎样架在我肩膀上、缠在我腰上，怎样被我握住然后张开。”

克鲁利能听到亚茨拉菲尔逐渐急促的喘息，现在他们的喘息和呻吟夹杂在一起。话筒开始发烫，但没人在意这个，现在没人顾得上话筒烫不烫。

“我也记得你是怎样在我身体里抽插顶撞，”克鲁利发出一连串哼声。

“你每次都很主动，跟我说你喜欢这个。”

“因为是你。”

“你说你永远不会厌倦。”话筒里传来一声吞咽，然后是细碎的呜咽。

“因为是和你。”

“噢，”亚茨拉菲尔声音抖得厉害，他停顿几秒钟后才继续说了下去，“我也是，亲爱的，我永远不会厌倦爱你这件事，也永远不会厌倦和你做爱。”

克鲁利听到自己发出了相当放浪的声音，不是很有型，但又因为过于放浪而显得有点酷。他脸颊和耳朵烫得厉害，两条大腿几近痉挛。而他的屁股——哪怕此刻在里面抽插的并不是亚茨拉菲尔的阴茎——爽得让恶魔想尖叫，想哭着投降，或者骂出一连串脏话。

于是他最后反而什么声音都发不出来。

那之后的一段时间相当混乱。

克鲁利听着亚茨拉菲尔的声音被自己的手指操射了。然后他向后倒去，在地板上躺成大字型，用奇迹把自己清理干净。

电子钟显示时间是三点半，阳光还很好，是难得一见的晴朗日子。听筒里沉默了好一会儿，静悄悄的，没有任何声音。然后窸窸窣窣的声音再一次传来，像是布料相互摩擦，也可能是纸巾的声音。

亚茨拉菲尔说：“噢，天啊。我真是搞得一团糟。”

“不，天使，”克鲁利懒洋洋地捞过话筒放在耳边，“你做得棒极了。‘我永远不会停止爱你’，真不赖。”

听筒里传来非常短促的一声“噢”，然后是一阵滋啦滋啦的电流声，还有什么东西被不小心碰倒的声音。听上去那边是真的一团糟。

克鲁利闭上眼睛，他能想象亚茨拉菲尔现在的样子。天使会在“爱”的驱动下说出很多混蛋话来，相当大胆，让人面红耳赤，等他冷静下来的时候这些话就会让他尴尬。恶魔特别喜欢挑这个时候拿亚茨拉菲尔寻开心，这很有趣，屡试不爽。

好一会儿之后，天使的声音才又传了过来：“我的确是这么说过。的确。这是事实。”

“我知道。”克鲁利在话筒上吻了一下，“我也永远不会停止爱你，而且，嗯——永远不会停止和你做爱。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑出来：“亲爱的，我们不能把剩下的时间全都花在做爱上，还有其他好多让人开心的事情呢。”

克鲁利哼了一声表示同意，然后说：“等过段时间我会去找你，等一切结束之后。”

“好。”

“然后你做恶魔蛋糕给我吃。”

“好。”亚茨拉菲尔回答，“到那时我们再见？”

“到那时我们再见。”

**FIN.**


End file.
